


Red Rain in Possum Springs

by Toniki62



Category: Night In The Woods, Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fart, Funny, Gen, Mystery, Nitw, Possum Springs, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toniki62/pseuds/Toniki62
Summary: It's been a month, and life in possum springs is returning to some degree of normalcy... but that can never be the case for too long.Mae, Gregg, Bea and Angus find themselves thrown into yet another mystery - one which involves strange notes, internal organs, and bonding over fart experiments.Will they be able to unearth another dark conspiracy within Possum Springs?





	1. Red Rain in Possum Springs chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is very dialogue heavy in an attempt to recreate the feel of the game. I originally planned to colour individual lines of dialogue to differentiate each character, but as that wasn't very practical hopefully you'll be able to follow along who's saying what!

It had been exactly one month since the whole incident occurred - the weird cult down the mine, the ghosts... it all seemed like some kind of weird long dream.

Mae was doing much better. Her headaches had all but gone, her stress levels were way down, and her parents didn't seem to be quite so upset about her dropping out of college. In fact, she was even looking to try and get a position at the ol' pickaxe temporarily. Working with Bea would definitely be fun, and if she asked for a lower pay, it wouldn't be such a financial strain on Bea or her dad.

She tried to forget about Gregg and Angus moving to Bright Harbor. There were still a few months left with life as it was, so she figured it was best to shut up and enjoy the time they were still there for. Maybe she'd even move somewhere near them... if Bea would ever be able to move herself.

 

 

~

 

 

"Oof, as great as pastabillies was, Taco buck is pretty damn good."

"I can't argue with that, but I feel like I'm gonna die."

The car hummed quietly against the road as Bea and Mae drove through the thick forest on the outskirts of town.

"Who knew pizza and tacos would be such a good combo? That's like, two of my favorite things ever joining forces."

Bea smiled. "It was fine, wasn't that good."

"It was amazing!" 

There was a pause as Mae watched the trees zoom past the windows. It was dusk, but she could still make out the forest around them.

"Uh... where are we going again, exactly?"

"Party. Out somewhere in the woods. You don't remember?"

"I'm not sure I would call it a party.. it's just you, me, Gregg, and Angus."

"Eh. A gathering, then. Whatever you prefer." 

"What are we... even doing?" 

"Who knows? I'm hoping they don't plan on eating stuff because... I can't fit anything else in my stomach, it might explode." Bea groaned, resting one hand on her belly while the other remained on the wheel.

"That would be cool. There'd be Bea stomach juice all over everyone."

"It wouldn't be cool at all. I'd probably be dead." 

"Yeah, but that's a pretty great way to go out." 

Bea continued looking straight ahead, face lit by the ember of her cigarette.

The car was silent again.

 

 

bruuuuuuuuu

 

 

"Did you just...?"

Bea had already gone red.

"Shut up, Mae."

"Oh my god, you did!"

"I said shut up."

"You totally just farted!"

Bea slowly wound down her window.

"Hahahahhahahahaha"

"Come on, what are you, 10? It's not that funn-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHHA"

"Jesus, Mae! I couldn't help it, tacos make me gassy." 

"That sounded like a question! Hahahah! Bruuuuuuu!!"

"Oh my god. Shut up, or I'm literally going to throw you out of the car."

Mae suddenly let out an exaggerated retching sound.

"Eugh! Oh my god! Is that your fart?"

"Mae. SHUT UP!"

"Ewwww... dude, that smells toxic!!"

"Will you please stop smelling my..."

"I didn't volunteer to! It forced its way into my nostrils! I'm a victim here!"

"It's like you never heard someone fart before."

"I mean, I've heard myself fart. A lot."

"Well, yeah.. but... just leave it..."

There was another pause.

"That does smell pretty bad, though..." Bea couldn't help but smirk slightly.

"Right????? I mean, what kind of smell even is that!? It's like... ew, I can't place it."

"It's gas. You're not supposed to 'place it'"

"Yeah, but like.. farts usually have a smell, yknow? Like.. rotten eggs, or something."

"You are disgusting, Mae."

"I'm not the one farting!" 

"God, just leave it alone."

 

"Bea, roll the window back up."

"What? Why would I-"

"Please, just do it, quickly.."

Confused, the reptile put the window back up again.

frrrrraapp

"MAE!!!"

"No, no, I'm proving my point."

"Eurgh!! Please do not ruin my seats with your farts!" 

"You did it." 

"Yeah, but that's different.. it's mine." 

"Wait.. no... smell.. I wanna prove my point here."

"What point?"

"That farts have certain smells you can identify!!"

"Euegh!! Eughhh!!!! Oh my GOD, that smells effing... that's not natural!!"

Mae chuckled. "I try."

"Jeeeeeez... wow.... eugh..."

"Hmm... see, that smells like cabbage."

"Oh my god, you're not seriously.."

"Yeah! Cabbage, and like... kinda eggs? See! It smells like something! Yours didn't even smell like anything I can recognize."

"Yours is a million times worse"

"Pfft. At least it smells of something."

"What did you eat to get something that smells so awful?"

"I dunno. I just kinda eat whatever's in front of me."

"Bleugh... rancid.."

"Wait, Bea, fart again. I need to test this."

"Oh my god no."

"Please!!! I won't tell anyone!"

"I mean.. I do have gas"

"See? It works perfectly."

"And I don't wanna have stomach cramps all night."

"Yeah!!"

"Whatever. I don't even care anymore."

Bbrrrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmpt

"Whoa. That was long!!"

"Agh.. I needed that. I really did."

"Whew!! So much for being embarrassed, huh?"

"Oh, shut up. You asked for it."

Mae sniffed the ripening air in the contained car, eyes and nose contorting.

"Eww, ok, that one smells a little worse than mine."

"It's not worse. Smells sort of.. satisfying"

"Yeah to you! But still... that doesn't smell like anything!"

"It smells like a fart."

"Yeah but, like I have no reference point for this smell. It's just a trash smell. A trashy smell."

"Thanks, Mae, very poetic."

"Hehe.. you know what this smell reminds me of?"

"No?"

"High school. That slumber party."

Bea once again went red.

"Please don't remind me. I was feeling sick that night, ok?"

"So it was you!!"

"Yeah, you got me. I farted once at a slumber party like five years ago."

"Man, all these years I thought it was Gregg."

"Oh no, Gregg's farts have their own aroma, believe me."

"Haha.. I bet Gregg farts so cute"

"He doesn't. They smell awful, he finds it funny though. Like you."

"You ever farted in front of Gregg before?"

"I mean, apart from that slumber party.. no." 

"You must be really good at holding them in."

"Well, I wasn't a few moments ago."

"Hahahah I just remembered."

"Eh, I do it at home mostly. Dad and me do it while watching tv, he doesn't mind."

"That's weird. I hide my farts from literally everyone."

"Mae.. you just let out a very loud fart right in front of me."

"That was to prove a point!!"

"Yeah, and it smelled horrible, so I can see why you hold them in"

frrrrt

"Bea!!"

"What? You said you wanted me to fart, right? I needed to."

"Well... it's kinda gross to just do it like that!!"

"Eugh.. ok, I'll admit that was a little potent."

"But still, that doesn't smell of anything. I think my eyes are watering."

"Come on, it's not that bad."

"Your gas is like.. building up in here."

"Well, you made me close the window. This is a small car."

"Hmm.. this is gonna be bothering me all night. I mean, they don't even smell like tacos or anything which would at least make sense. You ate like, at least 100"

"Those were good tacos."

"They were good." 

"God.. I can still smell It."

"Me too. You'd think it would fade away or something by now."

"Well, we're in a car with the windows rolled up. It doesn't really have anywhere to go."

"Apart from our lungs."

"Mae, stop being disgusting."

"What!? That's where it's going. We're breathing Bea farts right now."

"That is a kinda gross concept. Blegh. I need to open the window again."

The conversation was silenced again as the window rolled down, letting in a rush of fresh air.

"Hey, you know that time we went up to the graveyard to hunt for that ghost?"

"By 'ghost' you mean crazy cultist guy who almost killed us?"

"Ghost."

"Right. Anyway, yeah, I do remember that."

"And we met those emo kids who asked us those dumb questions."

"Uh huh..?"

"You said you farted in front of the class, I feel like you should tell me this story."

"I mean, it really isn't much of a story to tell."

"Cmonnn, while we're on the topic of farts!"

"You're the one who's on the topic of farts, I'm not."

"Anyway anyway anyway, tell me!!"

"God, fine.. it was just in math."

"How long ago are we talking?"

Bea didn't respond for a good few moments.

"Not... that long ago."

"How old were you?"

"Well... this really isn't that interesting."

"It involves farts. I need to hear this."

"God, fine.. I was 17"

"Hahaha no way"

"God everyone's farted in class before it's no big deal."

"I never have. I hold it in until my stomach implodes, or I'm stealthy."

There was yet another pause, Mae's face now forming a sly grin.

"Eugh!! Oh god!!! What the eff!!"

"Stealthy!!!!"

Bea tried to maintain control over the road while she raised her sleeve to her nostrils, trying to block out the smell of Mae's silent but deadly.

"You seriously have something wrong with you, that smells like..."

"It's like cabbage again! See, I have like, my own brand of smell."

"You are effing disgusting, Mae Borowski" 

"Yeahhhh, and I love it!!"

"I'm gonna come back to this car in like a week from now and I'll still be smelling *that*, i swear."

"Woo! I've left my mark on this seat so you'll never forget me."

"Man, my nose is stinging.. that was really bad... I think we ought to stop doing this now."

"What? Farts?"

"Yes, Mae... farts."

"Pssshh, you can never stop farts."

"I mean... I guess? I kinda got most of it out and the rest I can just hold. We're almost at the place Gregg and Angus chose, anyway. I think."

"That's promising."

"Look, it's not my fault they wanna come out here in the middle of who-knows-where to have a party. There are plenty of good places back in town."

"Really? Like where?"

Bea wasn't sure exactly how to answer that question. Now she thought of it, there weren't a whole lot of options.

"Their apartment?"

"Nahh, it's more fun out here."

"Well, we kinda nearly died out in the woods before so I'm not sure it is."

Mae waved her paw dismissively. The car pulled up at the edge of the road, headlights illuminating the manmade pathway leading up through the columnated tree trunks. The sound of an owl occupied the deepness of the forest.

"Right. We should be able to just walk up that way and eventually we'll meet up with Angus and Gregg. They said they've got a fire going so it shouldn't be hard to miss them... if my navigation is up to scratch."

"I was in scouts too, you know?"

"Yeah, but the difference is that I actually listened to this stuff."

"When is any of all that survival crap gonna come in useful?"

"Literally the situation we are in right now."

"But like... tying knots and shit. I can't think of many situations where I'm gonna desperately need to tie a special knot."

"You never know."

The pair walked through the forest, their path lit slightly by Bea's torch. There was a certain calmness around them, although both of them felt fairly cautious after the previous month's events.

"I knew I should have brought a coat." Bea shivered.

"I can't picture you in a coat. Seems too... happy for your wardrobe."

"Coats are happy now? Clothes have emotions?"

"You know what I mean. Like you're Bea Santello, you're too hardcore for a coat."

"Eh. It's cold."

"Well it is nearly December." 

"True. Seems weird that you've been back for like.. a month now."

"Yep. Good old college dropout me."

"Almost feels like you never left at all."

 

Eventually the campfire came into view, and as Mae and Bea approached it Gregg's voice sprung into action.

"They're here!!!!!!!"

"It took ages to find this place, couldn't we have had this somewhere a little more convenient to get to?" Bea took a seat by the fire, warming her hands.

"Naw dudes I found something awesome here we need to see."

"What?"

"I'll show you guys later ok."

Angus walked up behind Gregg.

"So, how was the journey."

"It was cool. Bea farted."

"Hahahaha what?? Really??" Gregg was clearly just as amused as Mae.

"Oh, shut up. You did too."

"Wait... you both farted? What have I missed!?"

"Nothing.. Mae was trying to prove some stupid theory of hers and I was a little gassy, that's all. We had tacos."

"Uh.. a theory that was proven by farting?"

"Yeah!!! Bea has alien farts, weird farts!!"

"Wait what how"

"Like, they don't smell of anything I've ever smelled before, they are their own unique scent."

"Whoa." Gregg seemed amazed.

"Oh my god, you two shut up."

"Bea you need to show me this. You need to."

"I'm not doing that again.."

"Cmonnn I need to smell this!!"

Bea, half annoyed and half amused, shared a glance with Angus.

"No way. It was just an accident, they happen ok"

Mae nudged Bea. "Those second two times didn't seem very accidental."

Her nudge was responded to with a stronger one from Bea.

"Well, that sounds interesting. We had a nice walk."

"How did you even find this place, Gregg, it's like... the middle of nowhere."

"Dunno. Me and Germ were just cycling. We just kept going. And that's when we found the thingggg"

"What thingggg???"

"All in good time." 

Angus decided to step forwards again.   
"We have food."

"Eugh. I knew you'd say that. Me and Mae already had Taco buck, so we're pretty full."

"Hmmm speak for yourself Beatrice, what food?"

"You call me that again and the food will be your burned corpse." Bea gestured towards the flickering campfire.

"We brought out some smores, and a few sausages to cook."

"Yeah, I stole them." Gregg seemed proud of this, patting his paw against his chest.

"You, uh, stole them?"

"Yeah! Crimes! I stole them from work!"

"Awww I wanna join in with food crimes."

"You were too busy having a fart contest with Bea apparently."

"Uh, hold on, when did it become a contest? At no point was this said."

"It was an experiment, I told you, but if it *were* a contest, Bea would have won for sure!"

"Ugh... I don't even know if that's supposed to be a compliment or not at this point."

"Pfft. Girls don't fart."

The group turned suddenly at the voice coming from the bushes: Germ was standing there.

"Germ!! How long have you been standing there??"

"I dunno. A while."

"And you didn't say hi?"

"I was gonna scare you guys but then I realised I couldn't be bothered."

"So you just stood there watching us? And, um, what do you mean girls don't fart? Is this a challenge?"

"No, Mae, it is almost certainly not a challenge."

"Damn."

"I got marshmallows." 

Germ threw a bag of half-eaten marshmallows onto the ground beside the fire.

"Uh.. thanks." 

"Is there anything you guys plan to actually do out here besides show us some weird thing you found?"

"Eh, kinda, we could tell stories??"

"Stories could be fun." Angus was cooking a few sausages on the fire.

"What sort of stories? I've got some stories." Germ sat beside Gregg.

"There's this story about Bea farting on Mae's face or whatever."

"Oh my *god*, will you stop talking about effing farts?! And where did you even get the face bit from!?!"

"Ohh, by the way Gregg, it WAS her at the slumber party that one time."

"I knew it!!!" 

"Oh my God!!"

"Wow, that was you?" Angus snickered briefly.

"Wait, what? You weren't even there."

"Gregg mentioned it."

"God damn... look.. how about we shift the topic here.."

"Who else has a story?"

Germ raised his hand. "Me."

"Go ahead. Can't be any worse than what these two think is a good story."

"So I was like out in the woods earlier and I found a dead rat."

"Oh."

"Oh."

"And I like, poked it with a stick and something came out its eye."

"Ewwwwww"

"Whoa, cool."

"I dunno how it died it was just like.... dead under some leaves."

"Rat-related causes."

"Hey that reminds me." Mae spoke up.

"We had this rat once in the floorboards like when I was younger and every night I would hear it squeaking away."

"Aww did you help it?"

"Couldn't get to where it was without seriously damaging my floorboards."

"Hmm, but you're good at seriously destroying things."

"Yeah I wanted to but like dad and mom said I couldn't." 

"What happened to it?"

"Well there was this little hole in my floor and I used to shove little pieces of cheese through for it and I'd hear it scurry along and eat it."

"Wow."

"And then one day I didn't hear it anymore. I dunno if it died or got out or what."

"Maybe it's still out there somewhere, hunting for more floor cheese."

"Maybe it was the same rat I found earlier."

"Whoa. That would be some crazy shit."

"Aren't rats supposed to like, smell if they die in the floorboards? We had that once in my old house."

"I dunno I never noticed a smell."

"Yeah you smell so bad you probably wouldn't notice that."

Mae narrowed her eyes at Gregg.

"Too bad you didn't fall and trip and burn in the fire."

"Too bad you didn't drive off a cliff."

"Too bad you didn't get lost and then eaten by wild bears."

"Too bad you didn't die from oxygen deprivation due to Bea farting in your face."

"Um, why are we returning to this again??"

"Sausages are ready!!"

Angus passed them round, giving everybody one each. They sat in a moment of silence as they ate, all watching the fire dance around in front of them.

"I can show you guys this cool thing now."

"Wow finally I have so much suspense right now."

Gregg gestured Bea and Mae over towards some bushes, flashing a torch to reveal a small note, and some kind of small, red, bloody object.

 

"What the.."

"Is that a heart? Oh my god, that's a heart!!"

"What does the note say?"

"'Red Rain, Blue rain coming at 17:15 Friday 13 November coming up, be there to receive delivery - 5 o'clock showing"

"What."

"Uhh..."

"I know, right?!? It's like a mystery!"

"That sounds like drugs or something, dude."

"Yeah, that sounds drug-related."

"I dunno, but we should figure it out."

Angus stepped past and read over the note himself.

"It seems like some sort of meeting. Friday coming up... this Friday is Friday the 13th, so I guess it means then. Not sure where, though, there doesn't appear to be any address."

"It'd be a code address, all cool and stuff."

"Hey dude maybe it has something to do with the five o'clock showing bit? I dunno."

"Hmm.. this is a pretty good mystery." Mae tapped her chin like one of the detectives from the novels she was so fond of as a child.

"But what about the heart?"

"It seems like it belongs to a cow or pig. It's an animal heart."

"Creeeepy."

"Why does possum springs attract so many creepy things?"

"It's only since Mae came back. I think she has something to do with it."

"Hmm.. maybe. Maybe I'm super attractive to ghosts!"

"I think that's less plausible than ghosts actually being a thing."

"They totally are a thing!! How do explain this heart?? It was ghosts I tell ya!"

"How do we even know they'd meet in Possum Springs? This note could be here from anyone passing through."

"Possum springs is like the only main thing for miles around here, I dunno, I have a feeling."

"Hmm me too. Reminds me of the ghost feeling I got after harfest."

"You don't suppose..." Gregg seemed suddenly a bit anxious.

"What?"

"What if some of those people got out of the mine? What if this is them?"

"They couldn't possibly have survived..." Bea now shared his slightly uneasy glance.

"But what if they did? They could be like plotting something against us."

"You're being neurotic now, Mae, Let's have some s'mores."

"Ugh... I can't manage anything else."

"Just try not to fart again..."

"The threat about you going into his fire is still very much present."

"Ok ok chill out farty butt!!"

"Oh my god. I'm leaving. You can walk home on your own."

"Noo!! Wait!! I was joking! Joking!!"

 

 

-


	2. Red Rain in Possum Springs: Chapter 2

"Mae! Honey! I made breakfast!" 

The morning light spilled in through Mae's eyelids as she lazily opened them, rolling over and pulling the sheets over herself; she was too comfy in this position. 

"Ughhhhhh."

She forced herself out of bed and threw her usual uniform on; pants that probably needed a wash, boots, and her favorite shirt.

It felt a little warmer today, which was unusual for this time of year. She passed the old clock as she dashed down the stairs, slowing at the bottom and heading towards the kitchen.

"There you are, sleepy head." 

Mae rubbed her eye. 

"Hey mom."

"I made bacon and eggs, honey!"

"Uh huh. I can smell." 

"Well, have a little before you head out, won't you?" 

She sat down, flooded with memories of her childhood - her mom's breakfasts were always something to remember.

The mystery surrounding last night swirled around in her head like a big brain soup; she was trying her best to use her deductive skills and work out what the note could have meant. It would probably help to look at it again, although Angus and Gregg took it back with them.

"You ok?" 

"Yeah mom... I'm tired."

"How was your little party last night?"

"It wasn't too much of a party. It was just a meetup."

"Ok sweetie. How'd it go?"

"Good. We found some more weird stuff."

"Weird stuff?"

"Yeah, like... a heart, and a note."

"Oh."  
"What did the note say?"

"A bunch of weird code stuff. We're all sleuthing it out."

"Oh ok well make sure you stay safe"

"I will!"

"Last time was close. We could have lost you, it was dangerous."

"I know. I'm not gonna do anything dangerous again. I promise."

"Ok sweetie... if you say so, just tell me or your father if something serious comes out of this."

"I will!"

"Ok, well eat up and you can head out."

"These eggs are filling." 

"Yep! Just what you always used to say."

"Mmmh. They don't taste any different."

"That's because I haven't changed my secret recipe." 

"Wait. You have a secret recipe?"

"Sure do."

"What is it??"

"..."

"A secret, sweetie."

"Bah."

"You're starting to sound like Mr Penderson next door now, sweetie."

"My voice isn't old and shaky enough."

"Not yet.."

"Anyway mom I'm off! Thanks for the eggs and bacon.."

"You're welcome, sweetie. Have fun."

 

The sun was deceivingly flooding the street with bright light, but the air was still crisp and cold. Maybe it would have been wise to wear a sweater or something.

It seemed like a good idea to head over to the snack falcon first; check in on Gregg and also get another look at that note.

After the usual trek across town, Mae was met with the obnoxiously loud heating inside the snack falcon. 

"Yooooooo" Gregg called out from behind the counter, a long stringy candy hanging out of his mouth.

"Hey dude"

"How's it goin my Maen man"

"Freezing my ass off out there."

"Damn, yeah it's pretty cold today huh"

"Like, I'm gonna need to stick my butt in the little hot dog turny thing to stop it falling off."

"Hot dog turny thing? I feel like that's probably not what it's called."

"Eh, it is now!"

"Just make sure Bea doesn't stick her butt in there or she'll taint the hot dogs."

"Heh heh, we're never gonna let this go, are we?"

"Oh of course not. I'm gonna be like 70 and still making fun of Bea."

"Same."

"So what you wanna do today duder?"

"I was gonna ask if I could get a look at that note again, see if I can work it out."

"Angus said he had an idea about it."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, we can meet at the diner after work and discuss things. I'm already kinda excited about this new mystery."

"Mysteries are always exciting." 

"You wanna head over now?"

"Don't you still have work for like another half hour?"

"Eh. It's a slow day today anyway I don't think my boss will notice."

Gregg jumped the counter and headed for the door, Mae following behind. He was gonna get fired one of these days.

 

"So, here's my theory." Angus adjusted his glasses and laid the note out on the table.

"Hit me." Mae was already getting excited.

"Well, we've established this note is probably setting up some sort of meeting. We're not sure exactly where or when, but that seems to be likely."

"Yep." 

"Well, I'm thinking that maybe whoever this note was intended for... didn't pick it up." 

"Whoa." Mae looked round at everyone, Bea sniffed and put out her cigarette.

"Maybe if we can work it out, and go to the meeting, whoever wrote this will be there waiting for us.... well, not us, but..."

"It's like code. How can we decipher it?" Bea tried to read over the note again, eyes narrowing.

"All codes can be deciphered! Just gotta believe in yourself, Bea!"

"I mean... maybe we should start with this Red Rain and Blue Rain stuff."

"Has there ever been red Rain?" Gregg asked Angus, who generally seemed to know the answers.

"Uh.. there's a movie in the video store called Red Rain I think. Some 70s horror thing." 

"Hm. You think there's maybe a connection?"

"You're suggesting we sit and watch the entirety of a 70s horror movie just to see if some code makes sense?" Bea shot Mae a look.

"I dunno, it could be a lead or something." 

"Actually... wait..." 

"What is it Angus?"

"Maybe someone rented it out..."

"Oooo, maybe! You must have records of that stuff, right?"

"Maybe. I just remember we had a movie called Red Rain or something, I don't remember who took out what."

Mae rubbed her paws together. "We should go and check."

"What... now?"

"Yes!!!"

"Uh, it's like ten, Mae."

"That just makes it more exciting!"

"I am not breaking into my place of work. We can wait until tomorrow."

"Nahhh, you've got a key, right? It's just next door, we can be in and out in no time!"

"Uhh... I mean, maybe. I could just say I thought I left my wallet there or... something." 

Gregg and Mae looked at each other. "Night crimes!!"

"Why does everything you guys do have to be somewhat illegal." Bea got up, wiping the pizza crust from her mouth.

 

The center of town seemed to be pretty empty this time of night. There were the usual few people walking around, but given the night life in Possum Springs was non-existent, there was little need for anyone to be out past about ten.

"You got the keys, cap'n??"

"Hold on, hold on, just finding 'em." Angus flicked through his reel of keys, trying a couple with fruitless results.

Mae watched up and down the street as Angus tried to open the door. 

"Y'know, they should build some kind of club here."

Bea looked over, her face lit by the ember of her cigarette. "Club?"

"Yeah, like a place to go out at night and get totally wasted!"

"You don't need another excuse to get drunk, Mae, you're not a good drunk."

"I'm a great drunk."

"You want a reminder of that party in the woods a while back? Throwing up your lunch in front of Cole and everybody?"

"Well..."

"Anyway... I'm pretty sure they used to have a club here."

"Wait, when?"

"Uhh, like for ages. It was built in the 20s or something but I'm pretty sure they closed it in the early 90s. Before we were around."

"Man, that's a shame. I can imagine all the cool 20s parties they must have had!"

"No alcohol. Prohibition, right?"

"They probably had some cool bar that transformed at the pull of a lever!"

"You think Possum Springs could afford that?"

 

"Got it!" Angus opened the front door to the Video Outpost Too, allowing Gregg and Mae inside.

Bea leant against the wall. "I'll keep watch or something."

"We don't really need to keep watch but ok cool"

 

"Kinda weird in here in the dark."

"We just need to get to the back room and take a look at the log book back there." Angus went to switch on the lights.

"Wait. You have a log book? What is this, the 70s? Why don't you store all that stuff on a computer?"

"I mean... this is a video rental store. Not sure this place is all about being up to date."

"True. Log book seems kinda... impractical?"

"Does the job. Log books can't get filled with porn viruses."

Mae narrowed her eyebrows. "Was that a subtle nod towards me."

Angus chuckled. "That was subtle?"

Gregg chuckled too. "I'm sure there's some joke about porn logs and log books I could make here."

The video store was pretty small. The back room had a little desk with some papers on it, a table with a small kitchen area for staff to have a bite to eat, and another storage closet which seemed to be locked.

"Right.. let's get a look at that book." Angus walked over and began looking through for Red Rain.

"Can I look around?" Mae was already fiddling with a pile of old VHS tapes.

"Don't break anything."

She sat and read the covers: 'Chronic Impact', 'The night of 200 screams', 'Max Fury: FBI', 'Recess rebellion' - all so dated, but they all looked like movies Mae desperately wanted to watch. If only she had a VHS player. If only *anyone* had a VHS player.

"Ah... I've found it."

Mae and Gregg scooted up next to Angus, trying to get a look at the names in the book.

"Who is it?"

"Well, it says here that Red Rain was rented out a few weeks ago. It's still overdue, actually. Uh... Edgar Morris." 

"Edgar Morris?"

"Never heard of him before."

"I mean, it has his address written down here too."

"We gotta go visit him!" 

"Yeah, I guess, but tomorrow." Angus rubbed his eyes and yawned, causing Gregg to do the same moments later. 

"Agreed."

 

~

 

"I didn't know they had houses this far out." 

"Oh yeah, these are like, the really old houses. From way back."

Bea and Mae approached the old, slightly crumbled house. There was no sound of traffic out here; just fields of wheat and a few little patches of trees.

"What are we doing here again exactly?" Bea pulled a fresh cigarette out of her pocket.

"Looking for, uh, Edgar Morris. He rented out a DVD called Red Rain."

"Uh... ok. Kinda seems like a coincidence. I doubt it's connected."

"It's a start, Bea!!! A start!!!"

"Ok ok ok got it"

Mae reached out and gave the door a knock.

 

...

 

...

 

"Uh... anyone there?"

"Don't think so."

"Knock again."

"If we get murdered I'm blaming you." 

"You'll be too dead to do that."

"Shut up." 

Mae went to try the door again, only this time it swung open slowly. 

"Uh..." The girls looked at each other.

"We can just enter, right? Isn't that a law or something?"

Bea shrugged. "Can't hurt to try." 

As the walked into the doorway, it was immediately apparent there was nobody home. 

"This is kinda creepy." Mae looked around slowly. 

"Kinda?" 

"Ok time to get into detective Mae mode... let's see what we can find."

"Sure. I'm just gonna stand here and... oh..."

"Aha! There's a stain on this coaster, and it looks fresh! Whoever left this behind can't be too far away..."

"Mae."

"Oh! And there's a bag of chips here! Hmm. Coffee, chips, what does it all mean??"

"MAE."

"What?"

"There's like, a smashed window over here."

"Oh."

"Yep. Looks like this guy made a getaway, and judging by those tapes scattered all over the floor there, he took one with him."

"Red Rain!!"

"Yup."

"Is it just a coincidence now, Bea? Huh?"

"Yeah it's definitely connected somehow. Maybe they had something stashed away in the case?"

"Maybe the movie exposes ghosts for what they are and this particular ghost just couldn't handle that."

"You're still running with the ghost thing, huh?"

"I STILL BELIEVE!!"

"Look, it was probably drugs or something. It's usually drugs." 

"I think we should investigate round here a little more. Find out who this guy was!"

"You want to root around some random guy's house? When he could come back or bring more people back with him?"

"Yes!!"

"Ugh. Fine. Guess he's kinda given us enough reason to at least look."

Mae began to look through the VHS tapes scattered around the floor.

"Who still has these many VHS tapes in this day and age anyways?" 

"Maybe this guy is super old." Bea took a seat on the sofa.

"Or maybe.... hmmm....."

"What?"

"Maybe these movies are so obscure and old they're only available on VHS. Maybe there's something about the movies.."

"For once, you might be onto something there. What other tapes does he have?"

"I mean, I've never heard of them before. They all look super old and campy." 

"Let's take a few with us. Maybe Angus has them in stock."

"You want to steal other people's property now, Bea?"

She shrugged. "It's not really stealing. It's like evidence."

"Right. Let's take a look upstairs."

Bea and Mae headed up the creaky stairway. At the top was a short walkway with some doors either side. The wallpaper was peeling.

"Ok Bea I'll take the bedroom you take the bathroom."

"Right."

Mae wandered half-cautiously into the large bedroom at the end of the corridor. Inside was a double bed with an old four poster stand, a dresser and a few papers scattered around the place.

On the dresser were a few photos: mostly black and white. Maybe they were family members? 

There was also a list. The handwriting was messy and rushed, but it seemed legible. Mae stuffed it into her pocket.

She tried the drawers, most of which were closed, aside from one which seemed to open to reveal... a pistol and a stack of ticket stubs.

At the same time as Mae gasped in surprise, Bea shouted out from the other room, before rushing along to join Mae in the bedroom.

"Oh, God!"

"What? What?"

Bea seemed a little disgusted. "Well, the only evidence I could extract from the bathroom is Edgar Morris wasn't much of a flusher... and he needs more fiber in his diet."

"Gross." Mae seemed more amused than disgusted.

"Seriously. There wasn't even any TP. It's like the guy doesn't wipe either."

"Or maybe he was in the middle of that when we knocked on the door and didn't have time."

"Ew, god, you don't think so, do you?"

"Maybe. Maybe he's running around out there with a poopy butt."

"Please don't put those images into my head, Mae. I've already seen some disturbing sights in here today."  
"Wait... is that a gun?"

"Looks like it." 

"Jeez. At least we know he's not gonna suddenly turn up back home with that on him. What are those tickets?"

Mae picked a couple up.

"Train tickets I think. Hmm.. they all seem to be to the same place: Otter Meadows."

"Otter Meadows? That's ages away. Almost in another state."

"Really? If he's going there so often, why does he live here?"

"I have no idea, but it's weird. Must be something he's going to do there. Maybe that's where he ran off to."

"Maybe. You think you can drive us?"

"I mean, I guess. It's not close at all. Like an hour's drive at the least. You remember that college party we went to?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, it's a little further on from that town. Not sure I've ever been there."

"Well, we've got some good leads here. Maybe we should head back."

Bea nodded. "This place is giving me the creeps."

"This mystery is getting more and more exciting!"


End file.
